


Two

by Kitsune (RoNask)



Series: 100Kinks [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Kitsune
Summary: As long as they were together everything would be okay.





	Two

“You could stay the night, you know”  
Scully paused at the door, her back to him as she swallowed his words.   
The tension that was suddenly present in the air was thick and she hated that they had ended up like this, not that it hasn’t happened before but after everything she would think they would have learned, they would know each other.  
She licked her lips taking a deep breath before looking over her shoulder. “I don’t think--”  
“You shouldn’t be alone after what happened” he did not need to say it out loud, she knew what he meant, he wouldn’t dare to say it out loud. “I know what it is like”  
Scully turned around to face him, her eyes on his, her shoulders tense, her lip would probably be marked if she didn’t release it soon. “Mulder, I don’t think this is a good idea”  
“I can take the couch, it’s not like I haven’t done it before” he smirked.  
“Really, there is no need, I’ll be fine”  
“You don’t have to be, not for now and not for the next few days,” Mulder said getting up from the chair and walking towards her. “You lost someone you loved, it’s never easy. Besides, it’s not like you’re imposing or something, this is our place and it’ll always be. It’s our haven, kinda like a nest”  
She smiled sadly at his words and glanced down in time to watch him hold her hands in his. Leaning in and pressing her head against his chest felt like the natural thing to do, to reciprocate when he hugged her was another instinct of hers. The tears that came were the surprise, she had expected to be sad but she didn’t expect to cry.  
Mulder kissed the top of her head and held her.  
Scully felt goosebumps run all the way up her spine, his scent, his arms and his touch had triggered a memory, the memory of another loss, of another time. She remembered the day when she got to her apartment and found him waiting for her, waiting for news, she had watched as hope had left his eyes. He had been there for her then like he was now.  
It seemed to be the only constant in this wild life that they had been living: the world could be falling apart, hell could have been set loose, as long as they got each other everything was okay, everything was fine.  
She felt vulnerable and afraid and held him tighter. What would happen if she lost him? What would happen if he lost her? What if they drifted further away? They tried to live together, tried to be together and it had failed, she had fled. What would happen if they were no longer two? What was left for them if not each other?  
There was a possibility of her regretting this but she felt almost sure that she wouldn’t, she never did, not with him.  
Mulder tensed when she kissed him on the lips, she felt him respond but she could tell he was tense, hesitating. Finally, he broke them apart with some effort and looked into her eyes. “Scully, we shouldn’t, you’re not--”  
“I’m fine, Mulder” she whispered  
“I don’t want you to regret this later, I can’t handle it”  
“I won’t”  
Yet he didn’t kiss her again. His fingers caressed her cheek but his eyes seemed lost, she hoped he didn’t feel as torn apart as he looked.  
Mulder kissed her without a warning. This time he was firmer, his intentions clear.  
Her coat fell to the floor and his fingers started working on her shirt while her own hands had gone straight to his pants.  
He bit her lips in an impulse when her hand slipped inside his trousers. “Scully…”  
She kissed him again, deeper; felt him pull her to him and lift her, carried her upstairs as quickly as he could.  
Scully was only on her undergarments when her back met the bed. She watched an almost naked Mulder study her figure before meeting her eyes and going for another deep kiss. She got rid of his underwear as soon as she got the chance, he groaned when she touched him.  
His lips were on the skin of her neck moving down to her chest, slowly getting her bra straps out of his way while she got her own panties out of their way and stroke him once again before guiding him.  
He wanted to make it last, wanted to take it slow but she wasn’t working with him, and he was in no condition to fight her. He could feel wetness against his tip, he wanted to feel her so bad and yet be as gentle as he needed.  
She was having none of it.  
With skillful hand and nails, Scully pulled him closer by the buttocks, her legs wrapping around him to keep him in place. Mulder let out a strangled cry against her skin when he felt her walls around him. He bit her skin and sucked the spot, the feeling of her against him was consuming, she was burning hot and hell so wet he might die on the spot.  
Dana kissed him deeper and made him lose it. Her remaining bra the last thing in his mind.  
He thrusted hard and deep, breathing erratically, tensing and relaxing under the touch of one of her wandering hands. She kept one hand on his back and the other near his ass.  
Not for the first time, they realized Scully could have anything she wanted from him, he was a hopeless and helpless devotee.  
She silenced her mind, not wanting to cry at the thought of later, at the thought of the tragedy they had somehow become, a tragedy bound to happen but still painful. She got gentler, caressed him slower, kissed him with more patience, allowed him to guide her for a while, allowed him to comfort her.  
Scully gasped at one particularly hard thrust and her nails dug into his skin making Mulder hiss and nibble at her neck. He hit her harder and, at a point, he couldn’t determine she cried out buried her face in the curve of his neck, he hid on her shoulder to muffled a loud groan.  
They didn’t speak once they calmed, but he also didn’t move to let her move away and she didn’t try to.  
There was no hush, they had a lot of hurt and a lot of time to work through. It might take a while and Mulder hoped it would be a long one, Scully silently agreed.  
As long as they were together, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> 62\. Comfort sex


End file.
